masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ronald Taylor
Quick question I always think this while doing Jacob's loyalty mission, and since I'm doing it again for about the fifteenth time or something, and the thought entered my head yet again, I figured I'd ask: Does Ronald Taylor remind anyone else of Rick Worthy, especially in his role as Simon/Number Four from BSG? If not, and it's just me, I'll shut up and mind my business, but every time I play this mission, I think of Number Four. SpartHawg948 23:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It's possible, but I believe that the character is inspired by the killer Ronald Taylor. UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 21:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I never said that the character Ronald Taylor was inspired by Rick Worthy (or by Simon/Number Four). Just that Ronald Taylor reminds me of Rick Worthy (particularly as Simon/Number Four). Big difference. As for the murderer Ronald Taylor, I really see nothing to suggest that he served as inspiration for the character Ronald Taylor. SpartHawg948 03:04, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It's simply my opinion, as was your earlier comment. I certainly did not expect for my opinions to get attacked over this. UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 03:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Neither did I. And if it happens, I'll say something in your defense, rest assured. I for one merely pointed out that I see nothing to suggest a link. Hardly an attack. SpartHawg948 03:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, I'm a little tired at the moment. I guess it was the similarities of the name (and given the fact that they both took lives) that brought me to my conclusion. Who really knows in the end, though? UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 03:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :And that's one of the reasons I don't see a link, actually. Because, strictly speaking, Ronald Taylor (the character) didn't take lives, as far as we can tell. He ordered the deaths of others, which is vastly different from personally murdering three people. In that respect, Ronald Taylor (again, the character) seems much more similar to Charles Manson, the infamous cult leader who, though convicted of murder, never actually killed anybody (as Manson was convicted on the principle of "co-responsibility"). SpartHawg948 03:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Good point. UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 03:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Is the fate of Jacob's dad importing into Mass Effect 3 correctly for anyone else? When I met Jacob on Arrae and asked about his dad, he had only one line of dialogue on the subject. When I later looked at my save with a save editor, I discovered that the outcome of The Gift of Greatness was not marked at all, only that I had completed it. After marking the correct choice and playing the mission again, Jacob has much more to say about his dad. I always had Ronald Taylor arrested, so it may be that there's only a problem with that outcome. Has anyone that killed or marooned him had their decision reflected in Mass Effect 3? Or, in case it's isolated to my game, has anyone that had him arrested had that be reflected? --Pork Ribs 06:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I replayed Mass Effect 2 and made a save with each of the possible outcomes. All have the same problem once imported into Mass Effect 3: the loyalty mission is marked as complete but the fate of Ronald Taylor is not recorded. I don't know if this wiki prefers for bugs to go in the main portion of the page or be isolated to trivia sections, so I'll just add the outcomes and let someone else relocate if necessary. --Pork Ribs 01:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Currently, this issue is unconfirmed. It could be Bioware's intention to leave it as it is. The statement "...knowledge of what his father did still haunts him" sounds pretty ambiguous enough to cover all 3 possible choices. — Teugene (Talk) 01:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, not forgetting that it took a "hackish" method to uncover those other outcomes, which is not preferable and not appropriate for a character's dossier. — Teugene (Talk) 01:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Issues with Conrad's mission are mentioned on his page, albeit in the trivia section. The "hackish" alternatives are mentioned there too. I'm sure I could find other examples of importing errors around the wiki as well. ::::But if it's a matter of being unverified, I can understand that. Try it yourself if you're interested. --Pork Ribs 02:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's why I mentioned the character's dossier. I'm also aware of few character's trivia which contain such information. Not really dismissing what you found out, it's just that it is unconfirmed whether that "issue" is by design or is a real bug. However, you could word it ambiguously in the trivia (such as saying "it is unsure whether it is a bug or by design") but you will need to have a reference to a video or something to confirm those other conversation options with Jacob. — Teugene (Talk) 02:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I have no way of uploading videos so I won't push the issue, but you can see in this videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7wEdjs0yFA&t=6m04s that Jacob says only four words about his dad if the game is left to its own devices. I guess it's possible this was an intentional cut, but it seems unusual for 3-4 lines of recorded dialogue for each outcome to be removed in favor of something that is non-specific and underwhelming. "Haunts me, more like"? That's really all that Bioware wanted to give us? ::::::As I said, I'll let it go. --Pork Ribs 06:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Voice comparison Was Ronald Taylor's voice actor the same one the voiced Lee Everret in The Walking Dead? It sounds like him so much, just a bit deeper sound to it. FFFighterdill (talk) 22:40, November 29, 2013 (UTC) FFFighterdill